Defender of Nephthys
り | romaji_name = Nefutisu no Mamorite | trans_name = Protector of Nephthys | image = DefenderofNephthys-HISU-EN-SR-1E.png | attribute = WIND | type = Spellcaster | type2 = Effect | atk = 1400 | def = 200 | level = 2 | passcode = 51782995 | effect_types = Ignition, Trigger | lore = During your Main Phase: You can destroy 1 card in your hand, and if you do, Special Summon 1 Level 4 or lower “Nephthys” monster from your hand, except “ ”. During the Standby Phase of your next turn after this card was destroyed by a card effect and sent to your GY: You can destroy 1 “Nephthys” monster in your Deck, except “ ”. You can only use each effect of " " once per turn. | de_lore = Während deiner Main Phase: Du kannst 1 Karte in deiner Hand zerstören und falls du dies tust, beschwöre 1 „Nephthys“-Monster der Stufe 4 oder niedriger als Spezialbeschwörung von deiner Hand, außer „Verteidigerin von Nephthys“. Während deiner nächsten Standby Phase, nachdem diese Karte durch einen Karteneffekt zerstört und auf den Friedhof gelegt wurde: Du kannst 1 „Nephthys“-Monster in deinem Deck zerstören, außer „Verteidigerin von Nephthys“. Du kannst jeden Effekt von „Verteidigerin von Nephthys“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | fr_lore = Durant votre Main Phase : vous pouvez détruire 1 carte dans votre main, et si vous le faites, Invoquez Spécialement 1 monstre "Nephtys" de max. Niveau 4 ("Défenseuse de Nephtys" exclu) depuis votre main. Durant votre prochaine Standby Phase après que cette carte a été détruite par un effet de carte et envoyée au Cimetière : vous pouvez détruire 1 monstre "Nephtys" ("Défenseuse de Nephtys" exclu) dans votre Deck. Vous ne pouvez utiliser chaque effet de "Défenseuse de Nephtys" qu'une fois par tour. | it_lore = Durante la tua Main Phase: puoi distruggere 1 carta nella tua mano e, se lo fai, Evoca Specialmente 1 mostro "Nephtys" di Livello 4 o inferiore dalla tua mano, eccetto "Difensore di Nephtys". Durante la tua prossima Standby Phase dopo che questa carta è stata distrutta dall'effetto di una carta e mandata al Cimitero: puoi distruggere 1 mostro "Nephtys" nel tuo Deck, eccetto "Difensore di Nephtys". Puoi utilizzare ogni effetto di "Difensore di Nephtys" una sola volta per turno. | es_lore = Durante tu Main Phase: puedes destruir 1 carta en tu mano y, si lo haces, Invoca de Modo Especial, desde tu mano, 1 monstruo "Nephtys" de Nivel 4 o menor, excepto "Defensora de Nephtys". Durante tu próxima Standby Phase después de que esta carta fue destruida por efecto de una carta y mandada al Cementerio: puedes destruir 1 monstruo "Nephtys" en tu Deck, excepto "Defensora de Nephtys". Sólo puedes usar cada efecto de "Defensora de Nephtys" una vez por turno. | pt_lore = Durante sua Fase Principal: você pode destruir 1 card na sua mão e, se isso acontecer, Invoque por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Nephthys" de Nível 4 ou menos da sua mão, exceto "Defensora de Nephthys". Durante sua próxima Fase de Apoio depois que este card foi destruído por um efeito de card e enviado para o Cemitério: você pode destruir 1 monstro "Nephthys" no seu Deck, exceto "Defensora de Nephthys". Você só pode usar cada efeito de "Defensora de Nephthys" uma vez por turno. | ja_lore = このカード名の①②効果はそれぞれ１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：自分メインフェイズに発動できる。手札１枚を選んで破壊し、手札の「ネフティスの り 」以外のレベル４以下の「ネフティス」モンスター１体を特殊召喚する。②：このカードが効果で破壊され墓地へ送られた場合、次の自分スタンバイフェイズに発動できる。デッキから「ネフティスの り 」以外の「ネフティス」モンスター１体を選んで破壊する。 | ko_lore = | en_sets = | de_sets = | fr_sets = | it_sets = | sp_sets = | pt_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Nephthys | supports_archetypes = Nephthys | summoning = Special Summons from your hand | m/s/t = * Destroys hand * Destroys Deck | misc = * Female * Only once per turn | database_id = 14012 }}